Love Comes Tumbling Down
by EmoCupCakeGirl
Summary: Kowalski and Rico have just started a new relationship. But when they are captured by Officer X, a big turn of events puts their relationship at risk. Can they work together and get home? And exactly what are Skipper and Private doing to find them? Kico
1. Chapter 1

**My second Kico Fic. It's sort of a Sequel to More than Friends? I highly suggest you read that story first so you can understand Kowalski and Rico's relationship right now. Disclaimer: I don't own POM Warning: Homosexual pairing. Don't read if you don't like the couple. And don't complain about it. But DO review with your honest opinion, and some criticism.**  
**Flames are welcome. They warm up my brain and let me know improvements I have to make. I also would like to thank everyone who reviewed my other story. Your reviews gave me the confidence to start this one! And now that I'm done yapping, enjoy Chapter 1!**

* * *

"Rico, dynamite!"

Skippers urgent, demanding voice rang through the sewer. Rico hacked up the glowing red stick and threw it into one of the pipes. KABOOM! A blast of water shot out of the pipe, along with twenty or so of the Rat King's servants.

"So rodents, how is your plan going to block the sewer system?" asked Skipper, smirking and putting his flippers on his hips.

"Not well, actually," said one of the rats. They stood up, shook the water out of their fur, and ran off screaming.

The team exchanged high-fives, then exited the sewer back into the zoo.

"Well boys, we foiled the sewer rats' plan! Let's celebrate by getting snow cones. I've got a real sweet tooth today!" Exclaimed Skipper.

The other three cheered and followed their leader into the park. Kowalski and Rico walked behind the others, occasionally holding flippers when they were sure they wouldn't be caught. It was hard for the two of them to get any alone time, especially since the four penguins were always together. In fact, the only time they did get to be alone was when Kowalski would go into his lab and Rico would follow. Even then, there was a chance Skipper or Private would walk in on their cuddling. They both knew they would have to tell them eventually, but Kowalski said they should wait for just the right moment.

They let go when they reached the snow cone stand. Rico distracted the people by setting off a small smoke bomb while Skipper swiped four of the snow cones. With the frozen treats secured, the team sneaked away undetected.

"Skippah, do you think we could eat our snow cones in the park? Like a picnic?" Asked Private. He took another lick of cherry and wiped his beak. "It's really nice out today,"

Skipper thought for a moment. "Sure Private,"

They walked to a secluded area and sat down a blanket Rico coughed up. Kowalski sat next to Rico, Skipper and Private on the other side. Everyone ate with ease. Everyone but Skipper that is. He couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. His eyes scanned the trees, but he couldn't see anything.

"Skipper, is something wrong?" Asked Private, who noticed his leader was now up and searching through the bushes.

"We're being watched," He stated.

"Well considering we're in the park, there are several animals living here," Said Kowalski.

Skipper turned to look at the taller penguin. "It's not an animal! It's something else. But it's watching us! I can feel it."

"Skipper, I'm sure you're just being-"

Suddenly something very large crashed through the bushes.  
It was a human. And not just any human.

"Officer X!" Shrieked Private. The four birds scrambled to get away as the crazed animal catcher ran at them.

"You penguins got me fired!" He cried. "Got me put in jail for 'damaging public property'! And now I'm gonna catch you no matter how long it takes!"

Skipper knew they couldn't fight him. He managed to take down Joey in a matter of seconds! Their best bet would be if they could manage to get back to the zoo, and fast.

"Split up and head back to the HQ!" Skipper shouted.

The team all went in diverse directions, each taking a different route back. Officer X looked around, until deciding to go after Rico. The manic penguin slid on his belly, racing ahead. He ducked through trees, throwing everything he had in his stomach at the man, until he lost sight of him. Growling, he turned around to see if he was being followed, then turned back only to ram into Kowalski, who had been sliding on his belly. They both fell back, Kowalski holding his head in pain.

"OW!" The taller bird moaned before standing up. He took in his surroundings. Officer X must have gone off to chase the others. Rico was a few feet away from him, a confused look on his face from the collision.

"Are you OK, Rico?" He asked. He walked over and extended a flipper to help him up. The shorter bird got up and shook his head yes. So, they were both safe for now. But what about Skipper and Private? Maybe they had already gotten back? If that was the case, they better get back, too.

"Come on." He took Rico's flipper and led him in the direction of the zoo. It seemed like Rico had taken most of the impact, as he was a little unsteady on his feet, but after a while he managed to slide alongside Kowalski.

They were just in sight of the zoo when the worst happened. A crate fell on top of them, and they were thrown into semi-darkness. A few streams of sunlight came through the breathing holes.

"Found you birds!" They heard a voice shout. "The other two got away, but at least I got you!"

Kowalski searched could just make out Rico in the dark.  
"Rico," He whispered. "Do you have anything in your stomach to get us out of here?"

Rico coughed a few times, but came up empty. He growled in frustration. He had used all his weapons trying to get rid of officer X. Rico shook his head, before remembering Kowalski might not be able to see him.

"Nu-Uh," He said sadly.

The taller penguin sighed, before punching at the crate. No use. They weren't strong enough to break it open with just their flippers. If only they had a crowbar right now... They felt the crate being moved, and put onto truck, before being driven away. Where were they going? Kowalski tried to look through one of the holes, but they were too small to see much of anything besides flashes of green. Well, they would just have to wait until they got there.

Kowalski huffed and sat down next to the other bird. Skipper and Private were both fine, but what about them? Was Officer X planning on harming them? He shuddered at the thought, suddenly chilly as cold air blew in through the holes on the crate. He snuggled up against Rico for both warmth and comfort. They weren't sure how long it had been since they'd been captured, but Kowalski guessed at least a few hours. The light that came into the crate had slowly seeped away. Eventually, they both fell into a restless sleep, their arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Private and Skipper were both in a panic. The other penguins had not yet returned. They told every animal both in and out of the zoo to keep a lookout for them, but it was still a mystery. Skipper knew they had been captured by Officer X. But how could they get him back? They barely knew anything about this man. They didn't know where he worked now, if he even had a job. They hadn't scraped together enough info about him yet.

"I take full responsibility for this," Said Skipper. They were in the HQ, going through the files they had made for every villain. There was a file for Dr. Blowhole, the Red Squirrel, even one for Julien (Skipper had insisted) But Private could not yet find one about Officer X.

"It's not your fault, Skipper." said Private. He pulled out another file, then stuck it back in.

"I'm the one who told everyone to split up!" Skipper cried. "If we hadn't, Kowalski and Rico wouldn't have been captured by that deranged maniac!" He pulled out a file, then threw it to the ground. How long until they found the info on this guy? It was a lot harder with only two sets of flippers. In fact, the team was quite empty without them. They were two men short. They had no easy access to weapons, or any options.

Just as Private felt like they were never going to find it, he pulled out a manilla folder labeled "Officer X"

"Found it!" He Shouted. Skipper ran up to the other penguin and opened the file. Marlene came down through the fishbowl hole just then, a hopeful look on her face.

"Guys!" She screamed, but they were too busy looking through the papers. Marlene snatched the file from their hands. "Guys!" She said again. They looked up at her. "I know where Kowalski and Rico are!"

* * *

**Ha ha, Cliffhanger! What's going to happen to Kowalski and Rico? And What does Marlene know? Review, and I'll update as soon as possible**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had SOO much fun writing this chapter! I hope you have just as much fun reading it! Reveiw!!!!!! It's really long, I hope that makes up for the long gap between updates! And because of some romance and some words, I had to change the rating to T. I worked real hard on this ****chap!**

* * *

"Ugh," Kowalski instictively stretched out, before realizing he was no longer in a crate. He lay on a cold powdery substance. Snow? Kowalski put some in his mouth, then spit it out. It was Fake.

Standing up, he brushed of the flakes and looked around.  
There was fake ice and snow covering the landscape,  
with stone slabs set out in an area of salt water. If the snow wasn't real then...was this a habitat? Kowalski searched the perimeter for his mate, but came up empty. Knots formed in his stomach. He's never been lost somewhere with no one. Where was Rico?? Kowalski growled in frustration and tried to go deeper into the habitat, instead banging into cardboard. This whole place was fake! The area beyond him was just painted.

He waddled along the water, spotting black and white swimming in the current. Rico! Kowalski threw caution to the wind and jumped in, making a small splash. He practically flew through the water, his eyes focusing on the figure. It had to be Rico! When he reached the other penguin, he grabbed it and pulled it into a hug,  
closing his eyes, only to feel a sharp pain on his cheek.

"Get away you freak!"

Hm. The voice was too feminine to be Ricos'. Kowalski opened his eyes and let out a shocked sound. Letting go of the female penguin, he rubbed his face where he had been slapped.

"What's your problem??" She yelled at him.

Kowalski stumbled over his words, just like when he talked with any other girl. "I...I'm sorry. I-I thought you were someone else...."

"Who?"

"Rico...." He said sadly. The girl noticed the look on his face. One of unease. He looked lost.

"You're new here aren't you?" He nodded. "And your looking for a guy named Rico....is he your friend?"

"More," kowalski whispered. It was so low she barely heard it, but she immediatly understood.

"Don't worry," She reasured. "We'll find your,um,  
boyfriend." She took his flipper and led him back to shore.

Shaking the water out of their feathers, Kowalski followed the female accross the snowy land, until she stopped in front of a small rock. She grabbed him and pulled him behind it.

She pointed to 4 other penguins. "They can help you,"

The 4 penguins were all sitting down, coughs coming from each occasionally. One was missing half its feathers, and the other three looked horribly ill.  
"Welcome" Said one. It suddenly got into a harsh coughing session, causing Kowalski to gasp.

"He's ok," said the girl. "It's just....well don't you know where you are?" Kowaslki shood his head. "You are at the Hoboken zoo."

He shuddered. Skipper had said some unpleasant things about this place.

"It's a disease ridden zoo!" She said, suddenly angry.  
"Nobody takes care of us! We are only fed once a week!  
They bring in new penguins every month, because the ones here keep dying!"

Kowalski felt horrible. Alice was mean and nasty and way too suspicious, but she treated them well. She fed them and took them to the doctor, but here it was every penguin for himself.

"The only reason I'm not sick right now is because I'm a girl, and they need me for mating!" She huffed.

Suddenly everything clicked. That's why Officer X dumped him here. Instead of giving him a fast, quick,  
death, he was going to let him starve to death, or get sick. Well, that maniac was going to be disapointed,  
because as soon as he found Rico he was going to get out of here!

"Anyway," The female cut into his thoughts. "They might know where your boyfriend is. They know EVERYTHING that goes on in this zoo. I come to them for all my info. At least, I did. They don't have much longer,  
maybe a week at the most before....you know...." She looked down at the ground.

"Come here," Said the biggest of the 4.

Kowalski followed orders, trying not to stare at the penguins bald spots. They definitly weren't there because he was molting.

"What do you need to know?" The penguin asked.

"I need to know where Rico is," He said. He got another knot in his stomach.

"Rico. He was one of two new arrivals. I'm guessing you are Kowalski?"

He nodded. Kowalski was astonished at how they knew all this. It hadn't looked like any of them had moved in days.

"It appears he had been put in the Puffin exhibit by mistake, and sustained some injuries. Since he looks like an alpha male, he has been chosen for the breeding program, which is the only reason he is being treated. He should be here in an hour or so."

The breeding program. It would have torn kowalski up inside if not for the fact he was sure they weren't going to stick around for that. He simply gave a thank you and sat down to wait. What else could he do? He had no idea where Rico was, and it seemed as though there was no end to this habitat. He looked up and around, but it was if they were in real wilderness. He couldn't see anything of an actual zoo, or any people. No other habitats.

"How do you get out of here?" He asked the female. She sat down next to him.

"See that glass over there?" She pointed a flipper up at a 90 degree angle, and Kowalski could just make out a large pane of glass that was seperete from the rest of the painted scenery. "That's where the humans look in at us. And there is a door somewhere where the zookeepers come in."

They sat in silence for the rest of the time, Kowalski deep in thought. This place was horrible. Like being in a jail. No food, no medical attention for most, and no natural sunlight. This couldn't be humane. He made a silent vow to come back here with the rest of the team and fix this. They helped animals in need, and there were no animals that needed it as much as them. He only hoped they could make it before the death of those 4 penguins. They reminded him of the team, how they stuck together and had intell about things going on in the zoo.

Suddenly he heard a large crash, followed by a slam. He stood up and slid to the source of the noise. His heart fluttered as he saw Rico, struggling against in the arms of a zookeeper.

The zookeeper threw him into the snow, then exited out a door that blended in with the terrain. kowalski saw a glint of light on the other side, right before the door shut. That was their exit.

Kowalski turned to look at Rico, and was immeditaly crushed into a hug. He wrapped his flippers around the shorter penguin and couldn't help but let out a noise of happiness. Rico buried his head into Kowalskie neck, the two finally re-united. Kowalski felt good for the first time today.

When they finally pulled apart, they took just a second to rub beaks before Rico spoke up.

"'Walski!!" He shouted happily.

"Yea," Said Kowalski. He couldn't stop smiling, despite their situation. "I was afraid I wouldn't see you again,"  
He realized too late how corny that sounded, but Rico smiled anyway and moved in for another hug.

When they pulled apart for the second time, Kowalskis eyes widened at the long bandage on Ricos chest, which he just noticed. He reached out to trace his flipper along it, causing Rico to flinch.

"How did this happen?" He asked nervously.

Rico frowned. "Hans!" He barked.

The taller penguin looked at the bandage, before resting a flipper on it. "Do you mind?" Rico shook his head.

Kowalski slowly pulled the bandage away from Rico's chest. Making an audible gasp, he stared at the huge gash in horror. It was 4 inches long, blood still seeping out of it. He was almost sure it was going to be another scar... He secured the bandage back on before resting a flipper on his mate.

"When we get out of here we are going to get revenge!"  
He promised. Rico nodded his head in anticipation,  
wincing slightly at the disturbance of his cut.

"Eh-hem!" They heard a cough behind them, and looked to see the female penguin staring at them. "I don't want to break up this love fest but this weeks food is here!  
Hurry if you want any!"

Kowalski and Rico followed, a faint stain of red on Kowalskis face from being inturrupted.

Ricos eyes lit up when he spotted the pile of fish,  
5 other penguins already scattering to gather as much as they could.

Rico, at the site of food, growled and ran into the pile,  
causing the other penguins to flee the scene of the crazy bird. He stuffed fish after fish in his mouth,  
chewing, but swallowed most whole. After he stuffed as much as he could, he walked back over to Kowalski and the female, who had a shocked expression on her face.

"H-how could you!" She screamed. The penguins who had fled ran back and stole the rest of the treats.

"Calm down," Said Kowalski.

"NO! I won't! Now there's no food for me, or you, or those 4 penguins! They can't get it themselves!" She screamed. She took a breath to yell again, but Kowalski covered her mouth.

"He can spit them back up, good as new," He told her.

Her angry face turned into one of disbelief. "Prove it!" She said, crossing her arms.

Rico hacked up a perfect fish, good as new, before handing it to her. She looked it up and down, before deciding it was ok to eat.

"Great!" She smiled, rubbing her stomach. "Come on!"

She waddled over to the slab of stone, slipping behind it. Rico and Kowalski followed.

"Ok, cough up whatever hasn't already been digested!" She demanded. Rico did as he was told, hacking up a big pile of salty food. She took an armful, setting it in front of the 4 weak birds.

"Double the food I usually get for you!" She said excited.  
She watched them eat until they were stuffed, then took the leftovers for herself. Kowalski ate at his tiny pile,  
offering some to Rico, who declined, erging the taller bird to have it all. After all, he had already eaten a lot more than he needed to.

Everyone was eating at ease, until they heard a slam.  
Suddenly a zookeeper appeared, grabbing up the female and Rico. His eyes were cold.

"I see you all formed a little group to survive!" He laughed. " Well, I'll make this quick. I just need the two of you for breeding."

Kowalski gasped. This wasn't the plan! He couldn't let Rico be taken away from him! He ran at the zookeeper, who in turn gave him a kick to the head. Kowalski lay in the ground, hi head in too much pain to move.  
He was afraid he was going to get a concussion. But he was more afraid for Rico. He tried to get up, but everything started spinning.

"Oh, are you mates with the female? Or perhaps gay lovers with the male?" The zookeeper smirked, holding the squirming Rico tighter, until the pain on his chest was too much. "Well, you can have them back when I'm done!" He left, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

"The Hoboken zoo?? NO!" Skipper growled and banged his flipper on the table. He couldn't believe what Marlene had told him.

_"The Chimps and I were in Alices' office!" Marlene had told them. "She had a file on the computer about the Hoboken zoo! Apparently she and the other zookeepers are making a case to shut the place down!" Marlene was hysterical._

_"What does this have to do with Kowalski and Rico?"_  
_Asked Private._

_"Well...We went to the Zoos website! They just got new arrivals! 2 penguins! They looked just like Kowalski and Rico!"_

"It's ok Skippah! They will just escape on their own!" Said Private.  
Leave it to him to try and be hopeful.

"It's not that easy!" Snapped Skipper. "That place is horrible! Why do you think I sent Hans there??"

Private shrunk back, his idea tossed back at him.  
"Well...then shall we do?"

Skipper rubbed a flipper under his beak. "Simple. We're going to raid the place and get back Kowalski and Rico! But we can't do it with just the two of use. We'll have to get 2 temporary team members..."

"And how are you gonna do that?" Probed Marlene.

Skipper smiled. "That's where you and Ringtail come in!"

"Wait....what?!"

* * *

**Erm......REVEIW! PLEASE! And remember, its ok to flame!**


End file.
